Hot Night in Grimmauld Place
by DarkestWonderland
Summary: Story is set between books 6 and 7. Tonks and Harry meet up one night at Grimmauld place. TonksHarry one shot. Rated mature for some mature content.


First note, yes this is a bit smutty. If you like it, don't read it, simple as that.  
If you've been warned there's no right to flame.

These lovely characters do not belong to me (although I wish they did). Characters are ╘ to Mrs. J.K. Rowling.

I wrote this fanfic before book 7 came out (quite some time before it came out) but I sadly kepy being to lazy to type it up.  
So this goes without saying but this fanfic is after book 6 but before book 7.

Please go easy on review this is my first Pottersmut fanfic. And no flaming please!

Rating M for...well I've said smut 2 times...do I need to say it again? Okay It has a bit of SMUT people! XD

Thanks!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry stood looking at building numbers 11 and 13. His eyes caught the mid section where number 12 Grimmauld Place would materialize within moments. Harry stood waiting as the buildings pushed apart and made way for their hidden brother.  
Walking through the front door didn't feel the same, the house felt extremely empty. Emptier than ever before. But yet,  
somehow, there was a strange sort of peace about the house. Harry ascended the staircase aiming to go to the room he and Ron had shared such a seemingly long time ago,  
but something stopped him. It was a rather faint sniffle. Someone was cand the sound was coming from Sirius' old room.  
Harry drew he wand and muttered 'lumos', the tip emitted a faint light and he inched closer to the sound.

As he neared, it was apparent that the sounds were very femine and sounded distinctly like a woman crying.  
Stepping through the doorframe, he could see another lit wand on a dressed and he could make out the figure of a women, sitting on Sirius' bed. As he approached her,the light of his wand caught a glimmer of pink hair.

"Tonks?"

"Wotcher Harry." Tonks sniffled her favorite greeting to Harry.

"What are you doing here?" questioned Harry.

"I could ask the same of you."

"Oh erm...I just came to...get some things I'd left behind. I just realized I hadn't gotten everything I needed and..." He trailed.

"And, you wanted to see if Sirius had anything that could be of use to you?"

"Perhaps." mumbled Harry.

"Fair enough then. Sometimes I get extremely depressed Harry. First Sirius and now Dumbledore. Sometimes it helps to come here and think a bit. It's quiet. Peaceful." Tonks gave a small smile through her tears.

"I miss them too." Reminded Harry.

As he stepped a bit closer to the bed, he could now see she was holding a photograph. In the picture he could see Tonks standing in between Sirius and Lupin, all smiling. Tonks noticed Harry looking at the photograph and motioned him to come closer.

"This was just at the beginning of the new order. We were all so very hopeful then." Tonks sighed a bit.

"You musn't give up hope, no matter what. I miss Sirius more than anyone. He was the only family I've ever really known, well...the only decent family I've ever known. And Dumbledore was almost like a father to me. I've had loads of people taken from me, but I still have hope. Hope is the only thing that can keep us going. Hope is the only thing that will help us stop Voldemort."

"Listen at you Harry. Speaking just like Sirius. You've grown up a lot just since I've known you. But, you've always had that spark. Why, even Remus always said..." Tonks stopped and gazed at the doorframe absently.

"Tonks? Are you okay?"

"What, oh fine...Harry I'm f-f..." The sentence was broken off by her sobs.

"Tonks, what's happened?"

"It's...it's Remus! He's left me Harry! I c-can't believe it! Said he couldn't r-ruin my life. Said I'd be cursed if I stayed in a relationship w-with a w-w-werewolf! I told him a million times that I didn't care! Told him my life wouldn't be cursed.  
B-b-but, he said, he said that his mind was made up." Tonks stammered out before bursting into loud sobs.

As Tonks started crying harder, Harry suddenly felt an odd twinge of hate in the pit of his stomach towards Lupin. Harry sat down beside her and looped and arm around her. She stopped crying and turned her head to look at him. Her eyes glimmered with her fresh tears but for some reason, thought Harry, it made her eyes stand out in a beautiful way. Suddenly Harry felt the strangest need.

Hand on her face, he pulled her close and kissed her, she returned the kiss graciously but then she suddenly broke them apart.

"Harry, no...we can't! I'm lonely you're lonely..."Trailed Tonks.

She jumped up and walked over to the wall, facing it, afraid to look at Harry.

Harry walked over to Tonks. He grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around to face him. He then pinned her arms above her head.

"Tonks, I'm 17. I'm not THAT much younger than you. I'm an adult now and yes I'm lonely and I know you are as well...so can't we just be lonely together At least for tonight?"

He leaned down slowly and she didn't resist as he kissed her again. She let her feelings and need take over her, and her hair melted into a deep purplish hue. Harry noticed the change and smiled as she blushed a little. Gently, he unpinned her arms and brought his hands to caress her face. Then he leaned in again. Her tongue caressed his as their mouths welded into one another. Somehow it was a feeling he had never experienced before. It was so much different than kissing Cho Chang, and even kissing Ginny seemed dull compared to the sensation he felt while kissing Tonks.

One of his hands wandered to the buttons on her shirt and he slowly started undoing them. After he unbottoned the last one,  
he pushed back the shirt, revealing Tonks' firm breast encased within a lacy lilac bra with an intricate design on it.  
Harry traced his hands along the cups and Tonks sighed into his mouth, as he leaned and kissed her again. Her hands, now working once again, found the bottom of his shirt and she pulled and tugged it over his head, making his already messy hair even messier. Somehow that just added to the allure of everything,

She pulled herself out of his kiss for a few moments to admire the muscles he had accumulated since the last time she had seen him and he smirked knowing exactly where her eyes were traveling. Her eyes trailed all the way down his body and she stopped to admire what was already very erect. He pulled her close to him as he bit and nibbled her neck and shoulders. Tonks gasped loudly, though from pleasure and shock, not pain. She pushed her body away from his, long enough to unzip her skirt and wriggle it down her thighs and onto the floor. She stepped out of it and kicked it out of the way with one dainty foot. She was now left in only her bra and matching panties, and Harry's libido seemed to appreciate this immensely.

She leaned down leaving a trail of kissed along Harry stomach and all the way to the top of his pants. She placed a hand on his belt line and tugged him forward. He gave a noise of appreciation and she started to undo his belt and tug down his jeans, leaving him only in a pair of tight black silken shorts.

Harry traced around the mound in her panties, feeling the warmth and dampness. He fumbled for the clasp on her bra, and unleashed her large breasts. She gasped as the cold stale air of the house hit her nipple and made them uncomfortably erect.  
Harry bent down and rolled his tongue over each of them making them even harder than before. Tonks entwined her hands in his,  
messy black hair encouraging him to continue. He concentrated on each nipple a few more seconds before sliding off his shorts.

He wiggled down the last remaining piece of her clothing and stood back to admire her beautiful body. He saw an odd look in her eyes, and worried she might stop. Instead she pulled him back to the bed and pushed him back onto it. Tonks climed onto the bed and stradled Harry, keeping herself hovering a little above him. She smiled and traced her fingers up his stomach just for a little tease. She then lowered herself down onto him. She let out a moan as he entered her and Harry's breathing deepened at once. He grabbed her hips and pushed her down farther, as she moaned even louder than before.

"What's going on up there?" a voice mumbled, although Tonks and Harry could not hear it. "I think someone's hurt! I heard a groan!"

Suddenly Hermione and Ron were standing in Sirius' doorway. Tonks and Harry froze not knowing what to do and Tonks'  
hair turned ghostly pale.

"I erm...uh...we're sorry, we shouldn't have barged in!" shrieked Hermioned.

"Ha ha...yeeeah!" smiled Ron.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The end! No flaming please! You were warned it was smut!

Why is it I always make my characters never finish the act in my stories?

Maybe I'm just sadistic like that! 


End file.
